


Mafia

by CerAckerman



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Pool Sex, Smut, rivamika
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 01:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20038006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerAckerman/pseuds/CerAckerman
Summary: Levi es un poderoso narcotraficante, Mikasa es una chica común que trabaja en un bar para sobrevivir...





	Mafia

—Todos, salgan de aquí, ya—sentenció contundentemente el hombre más bajo a su reducido sequito de seguridad—. También tú, Farlan, no quiero interrupciones para lo que va a pasar aquí, ¿Entendido?

La repelente mirada fría de su jefe y amigo, junto con el tono parsimonioso, pero firme, no le dejó espacio a replicas al susodicho rubio de nombre Farlan, quien un tanto desconcertado, accedió inmediatamente haciendo señas al resto de hombres armados para desalojar el área.

—Como ordenes, Levi —fue lo único que dijo. A pesar de haber mantenido juntos una importante y crucial conversación desde el coche, la cual gracias a la distracción de su jefe había quedado prácticamente en el olvido. Muy seguramente esta no podría retomar hasta en la noche, o bien, hasta la madrugada, cuando Levi estuviera completamente satisfecho.

Tenía pleno conocimiento de las más recientes acciones de Levi, y encapricharse con una muchacha más joven que él no era una simple trivialidad que sucediera muy a menudo, tanto cuidarla como darle todo lo que pidiera, era probable que acarreara dificultades en sus ilícitas faenas, y Farlan sabía que no auguraba nada bueno; sin embargo, lo respetaba, deseando que todo terminara bien para su amigo.

El rubio jefe de seguridad finalmente cruzó la puerta de madera cerrándola, dejando así a Levi en soledad en su exclusivo jardín con piscina.

Bueno, no exactamente.

En realidad, otra persona se encontraba ahí con él. Dentro del agua, siendo más precisos.

La fémina de cabello oscuro se mantenía paseándose de un lado a otro, recorriendo descaradamente casi toda la superficie de la piscina, nadando y chapoteando el agua con sus manos, sin notar su presencia aún. Usaba un diminuto bikini de dos piezas con el que lucía encantadora, frunció el ceño, esperaba que ninguno de sus subordinados que hace apenas segundos le acompañaba, y que obviamente la miraron, se atreviese a fantasear con ella.

La pelinegra se asemejaba más a una ninfa de algún lago mágico y remoto. Y por más que quisiera, no tenía las agallas para interrumpir tremendo espectáculo. No cuando las suaves capas que se formaban a su alrededor oleaban alegremente apenas mojando frívolamente trozos de su piel, dejando aquella parte húmeda y demasiado apetecible a su parecer.

El hombre de apenas un metro sesenta y cinco se encaminó con pasos fantasmales hacia un área techada del jardín, procurando pasar desapercibido. En ese espacio se encontraban ubicados un par de camastros individuales con uno de tamaño matrimonial justo en medio de los dos, aquel camastro con un colchón más que suficientemente cómodo para él fue su objetivo, quedando recostado de espaldas y con una excitante panorámica atribulando sus sentidos.

Ella era tan hermosa.

Mikasa Ackerman era una mina de placer que lo había tomado desprevenido.

La había conocido hace ocho meses atrás en un bar que no solía ser muy concurrido, por su parte, él tampoco lo visitaba a menudo, pero le era familiar por su juventud y el sitio cubría casi todas sus expectativas de higiene y seguridad, por lo que, de vez en cuando, le otorgaba un buen escape a su vida como uno de las cabezas del Cartel de la Legión junto a Erwin y Hanji, los dolores de culo más mierda del planeta.

Al adentrarse en un lugar público como aquel, Levi procuraba mantener siempre un perfil bajo, evitando llamar la atención y con un objetivo meramente etílico. No solía quedarse por mucho tiempo, pero en una de esas noches sobrepasando sus propios límites, se dio cuenta de un detalle exclusivo de la vida nocturna dentro del bar, y del cual él no tenía conocimiento.

O por lo menos en su adolescencia no ofrecían shows de strippers, o eso le pareció al principio. Un puñado de mujeres se apoderó de los huecos entre mesa y mesa, acaparando con su belleza y sensualidad la atención masculina, la cual prácticamente proliferaba dentro.

Levi no supo cómo rayos reaccionar, pero no le tomó importancia. Mientras no le molestaran en su rincón privilegiado y ya establecido solo para él, no tenía por qué mirarlas. No era muy de su gusto revolcarse con alguna puta barata contratada al azar solo para aumentar la clientela. Y sí, el local a esas horas se encontraba más abarrotado que de costumbre.

En conclusión, a Levi no le fue difícil ignorarlas, hasta que la vio siendo forzada por algún bastardo que no sabía controlar sus cantidades injeridas de alcohol.

El maldito asqueroso la tenía sujeta de la base del cuello, al llevar puesta una blusa sin mangas y que pendía de sus hombros, éste tenía la libertad de magullar con sus mugrientas uñas la delicada piel expuesta de allí.

—¡Desnúdate, asquerosa mujer, que para eso pagué por ti! —efectivamente su tono delató su falta de sobriedad.

—No… deténgase, yo no soy de las que-

—¡A mi ninguna puta me va dar órdenes! Si te digo que te desnudes, te desnudas y punto! —la joven mujer lucía sumamente incomoda, como con ganas de defenderse, pero la visible tensión acumulada en sus puños indicaba claramente que no podía hacerlo. No podía golpear a un cliente deliberadamente porque eso representaría un despido seguro, y quien sabe si la señorita pasaba por alguna crisis de dinero. Quizá por eso es que se conformaba con ese tipo de empleo tan demandante.

Pasaron cruciales segundos y nadie hacía nada. Nadie manifestaba ningún interés en intervenir; mientras tanto, la situación no mermaba, el tipo se aumentaba la rudeza en su agarre, la chica se resistía, y la paciencia de Levi parecía resquebrajarse.

—¡Mujer asquerosa, te lo advertí! —zangoloteando a la muchacha una última vez, el tipo levantó un brazo para lo que sería una sonora bofetada. De milagro ella logró soltarse, pero solo atinando a protegerse con sus manos, con miedo, con terror, y sin saber que aquello era algo que un hombre como Levi no iba a permitir.

La salvó.

Esa noche, él la rescató de lo que hubiera sido una paliza propinada sin piedad, al final, el apalizado fue aquel que se atrevió a siquiera haberla mirado desde un principio.

—Aprende a meterte con gente de tu tamaño, escoria —aquello era una burla que Levi solía escupir a los buscapleitos que pensaban que por ser más bajo que ellos, podían meterse con él; cosa totalmente errónea, pues su fuerza física no se basaba en su estatura.

—Bastardo…

Forzando esa débil palabra, el corpulento hombre yacía tirado desangrándose de la nariz; a este punto Levi comenzaba a despertar la atención del local, pero de nuevo nadie se atrevía a intervenir. Estuvo a punto de largarse y no volver, hasta que el ya conocido gerente, Frank, se aproximó a impedir su salida.

—¡Hey hey hey! ¿qué demonios está pasando aquí? —cuestionó intercalando entre el pelinegro y su cliente herido.

—Creo que sobran las explicaciones —Levi apuntó al suelo—, ese de allí pretendía lastimar a una de tus mujeres. Más bien la interrogante a plantear es esta: ¿dónde demonios estabas mientras eso sucedía?

Frank sudó frío un poco, pues sabía que no era bueno meterse con Levi. Pero eso no significaba que consintiera que él le confiriera órdenes en su propio territorio, mucho menos sobre cómo cuidaba a las muchachas que solo estaban destinadas a servir y trabajar.

—Bueno… proveemos asilo a un puñado de quince jovencitas, más las otras diez que vienen solo a trabajar el fin de semana… es difícil mantener el control aquí, ¿sabías?

El castaño le restó importancia, deslindándose de la carga y aparentemente yéndose por la tangente. Esa actitud enfadó a Levi, pero al final de cuentas ese asunto no era de su incumbencia, solo esperaba que Frank cambiara ese aspecto en su negligencia.

—No me interesa, pero asegúrate de que no se repita, por lo menos durante mi presencia. Los berridos de un viejo borracho discutiendo con una niña son altamente desagradables —dio una ojeada a la susodicha quien no se movía.

—Ok ok, pasaré tu recado al departamento de quejas y sugerencias, pero ¿sabes otra cosa, Levi? Ese viejo borracho era uno de mis mejores clientes—supuso que se refería al alcohol o a las mujeres. Levi no recordaba cerrar tratos con Frank—. Además, lo que dijo es cierto, Mikasa, él ya me había pagado por ti…

Pronunció con parsimonia, dirigiéndose a ella, su protegida esa noche, la joven mujer que ahora sabía se llamaba Mikasa. Un nombre poco común muchas veces conllevaba un linaje extranjero, por eso sus rasgos exóticos que sin querer habían despertado su atención, aunque no se haya dado cuenta inmediatamente, ni lo admitiera a viva voz.

Mikasa…

Ese nombre se le grabaría a fuego en su memoria.

—Tenemos un problema.

Él la miraba feo, con un ceño muy fruncido que destilaba menosprecio. Con un ademán rápido a un trío de hombres, Frank mandó a dos de ellos para que se llevaran al ebrio quien de seguro ya se había desmayado, mientras tanto, el tercer hombre no parecía muy amigable con Mikasa.

Levi sin saber exactamente por qué, pero con un resquicio de pensamiento de no querer causar más problemas, lo dijo:

—Te pagaré por ella.

Frank lo miro a él, el tercer hombre también, por ende, la turbulenta mirada de ella también fue a parar a la de él, estableciendo contacto visual y notando con simpatía el tono grisáceo de sus pupilas.

Un peculiar y bellísimo color.

—Bueno, creo que ya nos estamos entendiendo.

Sin más dilación el castaño extendió su mano, y Levi sin dudar extrajo un buen fajo de billetes de cien. No sabía por qué no le sorprendía, desde que se lo topó a la edad de 19, Frank había demostrado ser un hombre a quien solo le interesaba hacer dinero, para él solo, huelga decir. Por eso no se interesó ni por asomo en el actual negocio de Levi, a fin de cuentas Frank era egoísta por naturaleza, y no le parecía compartir sus ganancias —o un puesto de alto mando— con nadie. Por eso, cada quien simplemente optó por rumbos distintos, y Levi a menudo lo visitaba, sin embargo no esperaba que la actitud de su ex amigo mutara de mala a completamente nefasta con sus empleados.

—2000 dólares — sí, también era tacaño de vocación, y un gran estafador por decisión—. Gracias. Puedes llevártela o como quieras.

Sin dar importancia a la mirada de miedo que se instaló en la chica detrás de él, Frank se largó contando los billetes de uno en uno, para después solo desaparecer tras una puerta, dando por terminado ese 'escandalo' y haciendo que el resto de comensales volviera a sus propios asuntos.

Levi suspiró soltando el aire que no sabía había estado conteniendo, miró a sus acompañantes que extrañamente durante todo el encuentro se habían mantenido extrañamente pasivos y sin escupir ni una sola amenaza, principalmente Farlan, quien se mantenía impasible en su sitio. Hasta que su mirada cayó por fin en la tal Mikasa, analizó su expresión percatándose que se había tensado de nuevo, pero no manifestaba el mismo temor que hace unos momentos. Era como si en un pequeño lapso de apenas segundos se hubiera reiniciado su ánimo, eso, o simplemente se trataba de la resignación a hacer lo que le pedían con el afán de mantener su empleo. Mentiría si Levi dijera que sabía qué hacer, no tenía intenciones de meterse con ella pero tampoco quería abandonarla, no con esa determinación cautivadora plasmada en sus ojos grises.

—Bien, Mikasa —su voz salió más rasposa de lo normal.

—Ahmm, yo no soy de esas, señor, así que me disculpo por el mal entendido provocado por mi jefe, pero no tengo intenciones de moverme de este lugar.

Como lo supuso, la chica era decidida, temeraria y probablemente podía defenderse sola, pero la presión de alguien mantenía esa capacidad a raya. ¿Cómo rayos seguía trabajando ahí? A Levi no le molestó que le soltara esas palabras a la cara —pero sí él fuera otro… Como ya había afirmado, no tenía intenciones de dañarla o llevársela a la cama, por lo que tomó una repentina decisión.

—No son oscuras mis intenciones, Mikasa, de hecho, yo ya me iba —de nuevo, hizo contacto visual, hundiéndose a un más en esos espectaculares pozos grisáceos—. Pero creo que una última bebida no estaría mal.

A partir de esa noche, entre ambos pelinegros se formó una especie de amistad genuina, basada en que cada vez que Levi visitaba el lugar, Mikasa le atendía, sirviéndole bebidas y de vez en cuando haciéndole compañía. Era un trato exclusivo. Incluso en ocasiones solían tener conversaciones monosilábicas, que poco a poco se transformaron en profundas, adentrándose más que nada en temas relacionados con la vida de Mikasa.

Le contó acerca de su infancia, a pesar de ser huérfana desde los cinco años, Mikasa no la había pasado tan mal siendo una niña. Tuvo un par de padres adoptivos que la trataron como una verdadera hija. Como dato extra, supo que también tenía un hermano. Sin embargo, referirse a ellos en pasado no era solo un modo de decirlo. Resultó que cuando Mikasa cumplió los 12 años su madre adoptiva, Carla, enfermó de una grave enfermedad que la mantenía en cama a causa de extrema debilidad, no podía permanecer de pie por largos periodos, salvo para hacer sus necesidades o ducharse. Este sofocante ritmo de vida terminó por acabar con la cordura de su padre, un reconocido médico quien, desesperado por encontrar una cura para la extraña afección de su esposa, dejó de lado sus demás ocupaciones en el hospital. Sin éxito alguno, el señor Grisha Jaeger había caído lamentablemente en la locura, y para finalmente acabar suicidándose. Esto a Mikasa, Eren y por supuesto, a Carla, había sido un golpe demasiado duro, inesperado y sobre todo shockeante, culminando con el abandono de su medio hermano —a quien le fastidiaba velar noches enteras al cuidado de su madre— y una recaída en el estado anímico de Carla, quien definitivamente ya no podía sobrevivir sin ayuda.

Todo esto a Mikasa la ponía muy mal, pero se dijo muchas veces que no tenía intenciones de dejar morir a Carla, mucho menos de seguir los pasos de Eren, por lo que optó por abandonar la preparatoria y meterse en cualquier trabajo que pudiera.

Después de enterarse de la manera en que ella había terminado allí, la actitud de Levi cambió.

No para mal, pero no pasó desapercibido para Farlan, un puñado de su escolta personal, como para la propia Mikasa.

Levi gradualmente fue abriéndose con ella, mientras su interés crecía, su fascinación hacia su manera de ver el mundo también. Mikasa era una muñeca preciosa que se aferraba con uñas y dientes a la vida de su madre. Pese a todos los infortunios que se habían cernido sobre ellas, no había manera de que eso la tirara al suelo por mucho tiempo. Ella procuraba luchar con la vista siempre puesta hacia adelante, aún con la ausencia de Eren y su padre, Mikasa era fuerte.

No obstante, Levi sabía que el peligro que corría Mikasa dentro de ese lugar era latente. Continuar trabajando allí era como pasearse constantemente por un campo lleno de minas.

Dejar libremente a una chica sola, que no tenía nadie esperando en casa más que su madre inmóvil, y que dependía absolutamente de su puesto de trabajo para sobrevivir, era algo que los inescrupulosos no pretendían desaprovechar.

Su amistad con Mikasa continuó en lo mismo por meses. A veces, Levi se ausentaba unas semanas por sus trabajos o reuniones programadas con sus socios; pero siempre volvía, todo por ella, de ahora en adelante sus visitas eran como de rutina para ver si se encontraba a salvo.

No había manera en que pudiera dejarla sola, y nuevamente todo cambió en una noche donde volvió a rescatarla de ser abusada.

—Has adquirido la maldita costumbre de preocuparme, mocosa.

—Lo siento.

Le había murmurado con tenues lágrimas mientras se aferraba con fuerza a su chaqueta, mientras sus hombres retiraban hábilmente del callejón el cuerpo del hombre que minutos antes había matado. Farlan se encargó de desaparecer los restos junto con el arma homicida.

A partir de esa noche todo se volvió una locura.

Una grata y desestresante locura que perturbaba su paz en el presente. Sin embargo, Levi se esforzaba por disfrutar de su compañía.

—Hey, Mikasa —llamó a la pelinegra quien desde hace unos minutos se había percatado de su presencia.

Sin embargo, ésta no había parado de moverse, y al contrario, empezó un especie de nado medianamente más rítmico haciéndola lucir definitivamente como una perfecta diosa de las aguas.

Levi la contemplaba desde el colchón, con absoluta calma y serenidad en su semblante, se había tomado la libertad de ponerse cómodo mientras meditaba cuidadosamente todo lo que le haría apenas le pusiera las manos encima.

Repentinamente Mikasa se acercó a la orilla, llegando hasta donde Levi sabía estaban las escaleras para ingresar a la piscina. Su siguiente movimiento le cortó la respiración, y es que Mikasa había retirado la parte superior de su bikini, tirando la pieza muy lejos y dejando un par de firmes y bonitos pechos al aire.

No se trataba de una parte de su cuerpo que no haya vislumbrado antes, de hecho, no había pedazo de piel que no haya saboreado con su lengua, sin embargo, había notado muy acertadamente que tanto la personalidad traviesa junto con el nulo libido de su mocosa había ido en ascenso desmesuradamente desde la primera vez que la había hecho suya.

Un cambio drástico para alguien que hace dos meses se sonrojaba solo porque la besaban.

Por lo menos, Mikasa no había resultado ser la típica chica puritana por fuera, bestia sexual escondida por dentro; nada de eso. Levi era quien con practicidad y delicadeza le propiciaba unas bien aprovechadas clases de anatomía, siendo su habitación el salón de clases y la cama como elemento principal.

Una risa melodiosa chocó contra sus oídos y de pronto ella se aproximaba con pasos lentos pero decididos, marcando sus huellas húmedas por el piso antideslizante, y esta vez, notó, sin la parte inferior de su bañador. ¿En qué maldito momento lo había retirado? No importaba. Con todo el esplendor de su desnudez, Mikasa no desdibujaba la sonrisa ensanchada en ese rostro angelical suyo, mientras lo asediaba como un depredador a su presa.

Levi sonrió ante la seductora pantomima. Le gustaba verla así, libre, feliz, vanidosa, que se divirtiera estando con él; al fin y al cabo, no era más que un mero juego previo para complacerse los dos, no le cabía la menor duda de que Mikasa gozaba de su rol de aprendiz, por más que en las noches Levi se dejara montar cuantas veces ella le rogara.

Fue entonces que ella se instaló encima del camastro, deslizándose a gatas muy lentamente hasta llegar a su figura recostada y posarse sobre él, apenas rozándolo. Su hambrienta mirada chocó con la suya y se sonrieron, como sopesando la siguiente acción con lascivia, ambos sabían de lo que el otro era capaz y ninguno tuvo reparos en ser el primero en atacar la boca del otro en un ardiente y urgente beso.

Los instintos carnales del hombre se dispararon, nublando su razón, y exigiendo como resultado el calor humano que desprendía la hermosa criatura sobre él, Levi tanteó el pecho de Mikasa, manoseando sus suaves senos con cariño y premura sintiendo lo húmedos que éstos estaban. Sus labios nunca perdieron contacto y este comenzaba a volverse profundo cuando Levi decidió cambiar de posición.

Se levantó moviéndose detrás de ella, procediendo a colmar su cuello con tiernos besos, bajando por sus hombros, recorriendo su espalda y entre sus omoplatos, chupando y mordiendo la deliciosa piel de ahí, para luego subir de nuevo y repetir la travesía. Levi en ningún momento dejó de presionar los pechos de Mikasa, amasando ambos montes y pellizcando los alegres pezones que con este nivel de caricias se encontraban duros.

Los gemidos y suspiros no se hicieron esperar, suerte que estaban solos en ese espacio de la gran mansión del capo, sino, no importaba, dichoso el que se deleitara con los sonidos emitidos por aquella dulce mujer, por otro lado, le generaba envidia y enfado el solo pensarlo. Mikasa era solo suya, y Levi no dudaría en matar a quien se atreviera a acercarse.

—Mmm Levi…

Su boquita era como un elixir y no dudó en devorarla otra vez al tiempo que la giraba. Su miembro dolía dentro de sus pantalones, no sabía que podía anhelarla tanto, pero la prueba era más que evidente, de hecho, no sabía en qué momento su presencia se había vuelto indispensable, pero se formaba una idea trayendo de vuelta a su memoria cuando la rescató del —quien sabe antes haya habido más— segundo miserable que osó intentar transgredir su inocencia.

Al haber evitado esa tragedia, le siguió lo insospechado. Después de rescatarla la llevó a su casa por cortesía, prometiéndole que allí nadie le pondría un solo dedo encima. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando por la madrugada ella misma se ofreció a él, como agradecimiento. En un principio Levi se negaba a tenerla, no entendía su manera de pensar, pero, joder, que la tensión era acumulativa. Por su cuerpo aún corría testosterona, y el camisón vaporoso que vestía no ayudaba para nada. Prácticamente la tenía en bandeja de plata y Levi quería, por supuesto que sí, pero no deseaba lastimarla. Sin embargo, viendo como la chica admitía dulces sentimientos por él, supo que no habría marcha atrás. No tenía las pelotas para mentirle en la cara cuando le preguntó si sentía lo mismo, por lo que luego de un breve momento de hesitación, él accedió. Esa vez hicieron el amor, o le hizo el amor, Mikasa era tan pura que no alcanzaba a comprender los placeres de la carne, fue un acto sublime e inolvidable para alguien tan turbio como Levi. Pero nunca se arrepentiría.

Fue como un pacto tácito que fraguó en silencio y solo para sí mismo: Levi jamás permitiría que la alejaran de su lado.

Aunque ahora ese pacto le jugara en contra, pues, del mismo modo, jamás permitiría que alguien le hiciera daño, como tampoco se perdonaría si ella llegara a morir, pero sus asuntos involucraban tantos roces con organizaciones como la DEA, que algunos días se convertían en azarosos juegos del gato y el ratón.

Como el que estaba por orquestarse mañana.

—Levi, Levi, Levi…

El corazón de Mikasa estaba a punto de salírsele del pecho, lo percibía en sus palmas que aún masajeaban sus pechos, pero estas acabaron bailando en el aire cuando la chica descendió para con sus hábiles manos desabrochar su pantalón. El rostro de Mikasa quedó a la altura del bulto obsceno en sus boxers. Su sangre hirvió ante el primer contacto que le profirió por encima con su mejilla y sobando delicadamente con sus dedos, e incluso parecía dispuesta a continuar torturándolo, pero Levi no se lo permitió, liberándose el mismo y empujándola hasta su erección. No hubo protestas cuando prácticamente le obligo a introducir su pene en su boca, le gustaba jugar rudo y eso era algo que la enloquecía.

Envolviendo con sus labios toda su longitud, comenzó a lamer todo el pene, en ocasiones rozándolo con sus dientes y emitiendo reiterados chasquidos mojados.

—Ohh sí, vamos nena, sabes cómo hacerlo bien… —Levi murmuraba, su voz grave y entrecortada, mientras poco a poco daba pequeños empujes que incrementaban su excitación.

Cuando sintió que se venía, Levi la detuvo jalando las hebras azabaches con cuidado de no aplicar demasiada fuerza, y con una agilidad digna de una masculinidad solo suya, la postró de espaldas contra la colcha y se introdujo en ella con una fuerte estocada. Mikasa gimoteó por la placentera intromisión, buscando su espalda en el proceso y encajando sus uñas en la poderosa espalda. Levi gruñó sintiendo como perforaba la carne, incrementando las embestidas por la adrenalina otorgada.

El color escarlata de sus mejillas, Levi notó, realzaba el exotismo de sus ojos grises llenos de una vivaz sensualidad, y de su boca grande, suave y voluptuosamente sonrojada. Mikasa dio breves mordidas a su labio inferior, antes de que Levi la besara nuevamente y exigiera la entrada para hundir su lengua y empezar el sensual lío por ver quién mantenía el control.

Ella se lo concedió, pero tuvo que desprenderse casi al instante cuando él traviesamente volvió a levantarse. Ya estando de pie la tomó del trasero y la penetró reiteradamente, con suaves embestidas, firmes, pero constantes en esa inusitada posición. Mikasa echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apretando los parpados con fuerza pues la presión en su bajo vientre se le antojó insoportable. Necesitaba con urgencia la ansiada liberación.

Sin embargo, Levi tenía planes de torturarla un poquito más.

Montándosela encima, Levi repentinamente volvió a recostarse contra los almohadones del camastro, esta vez dándole el dominio de llevar el ritmo de su preferencia. Levi volvía a prestar atención a sus dulces senos, y ella sintiéndose sobreexcitada por tales caricias pervertidas.

—Ah…ah…ah…

Sus paredes se apretaron a su alrededor, y sintiendo ese cosquilleo en su punta Levi la apretó de las caderas, casi apreciando los moretones que posteriormente aparecerían allí, siguió con un ritmo desenfrenado, hasta que proporcionó las últimas y potentes embestidas que acabarían en el tan anhelado orgasmo.

Levi se dejó ir dentro de ella, procurando pegarse lo más que pudiera para que ni una gota de su semen se desperdiciara.

—Mierda, Mikasa, me extrajiste hasta la última gota…

A Mikasa le encantaba que dijera frases de ese tipo, era un detalle que ella detectaba como puramente varonil y excitante, tan característico en Levi. Amaba su boca irreverente, sucia y grosera, tanto antes como después del acto.

—Mmmm —ella se retiró, exponiendo su feminidad a sus ojos, y permitiendo que el líquido caliente y blanquecino escurriera por sus muslos.

Él observó anonadado como sus dos falanges acariciaban sus pliegues inundados y luego los chupaba con sus labios.

—Dios, luces jodidamente erótica.

La besó mandando al carajo su estricta higiene, sus sabores combinados no eran malos, pero aun así tomó nota para cepillarse después.

—¿Solo así?

—Por supuesto, eres una mocosa y tienes tus momentos —se burló ante el puchero de ella—. ¿Qué pretendías con todo esto?

—¿Por qué, te molestó que viniera? —ella se encogió de hombros y procedió a acurrucarse en el lecho junto a su hombre. Ante esto, Levi la rodeó con su brazo izquierdo.

—No.

—Necesitaba verte.

Estuvo tentado a preguntar, pero la respuesta estaba de más a estas alturas. Ambos habían desarrollado una especie conexión espiritual que los llamaba a encontrarse, demandando los encuentros físicos como una especie de imán imposible de eludir.

Amor, era el termino por el que se vio a obligado a decantarse.

Ciertamente, tuvo miedo de ese adjetivo durante toda su vida, pero ahora que le había llegado inesperadamente no tenía intenciones de dejarla ir. No cuando con ella disfrutaba del sentimiento más fascinante y duradero del que se había visto privado desde el fallecimiento de su madre; Mikasa lo comprendía y amaba tal y como era. Incluso cuando le confesó a que se dedicaba, ella no lo juzgó.

¿Los criminales pueden enamorarse? Se preguntaba cada vez que hacían el amor. ¿Y por qué no podrían? Obtuvo respuesta de sí mismo días después. Son malas personas. Él es mala persona. Matan a otros. Él mataba gente cuando era estrictamente necesario; matar o morir era su vida; o matas o te matan era consabido en ese mundo del tráfico. No permiten que la gente se exprese. Tenía subordinados que seguían órdenes sin rechistar, arriesgando la vida por él.

Eran muy buenos argumentos, interesantes. Alguien así definitivamente no podría, desde la perspectiva de muchas personas, amar a otro de una manera sana y buena. Y, sin embargo, podían. Levi amaba a Mikasa.

Por eso el afán de quedársela a toda costa.

—Mikasa, ven conmigo mañana —se atrevió a soltar lo que tanto lo comprimía.

—¿Adónde vas? ¿Entregarás mercancía?

—No, Mikasa, no esta vez, lamentablemente.

Eso la alertó, pues levantó la cabeza, mirándolo con extrema curiosidad.

—Me voy para siempre de esta ciudad, los bastardos de la DEA han localizado este territorio como mío —dijo—. Habrá un operativo mañana con el objetivo de capturarme y desmantelar el cartel, me han identificado como uno de los lideres, y si no fuera por nuestro informante dentro, quien sabe si ahora mismo estuviéramos a salvo, por lo tanto, aparecerte aquí sin avisar fue imprudente, mocosa.

Mikasa escuchó atentamente sus palabras, meditando, tanto el regaño como la propuesta. No hubo reacción inmediata, pero Levi supo al instante lo que surcaba su mente con tanto apremio: su madre enferma.

—Si te preocupa tu madre ya lo tengo resuelto —imitó su postura, tomándole de las manos—. Puedo destinar otra enfermera que no se despegue las 24 horas de ella, o dos más, como quieras, con tal de que estés tranquila; también, mis hombres se encargarán de traerla al cuartel cuando lo prefieras; no puede venir con nosotros ahora, es peligroso, Mikasa, más adelante quizá, pero por favor, te necesito a mi lado.

Mikasa no dudaba de la veracidad de sus palabras pero aun así lo sopesó.

Era duro ver a su madre en ese estado, pero no verla era mucho peor. También existía la molestia del peso de Eren abandonando a su madre, ella no era como él, no quería seguir sus pasos olvidándose de la persona que le había dado el afecto que le fue arrebatado injustamente, y más cuando no era su obligación. Sin embargo, el lado egoísta de Mikasa reaccionó, gritándole que hiciera lo que quisiera, que ya había perdido demasiadas personas en su vida como para perder al amor de su vida. Solo le quedaba su madre y a ella no la perdería, solo se omitiría de su presencia por un periodo corto de tiempo. Mientras, ella podría disfrutar de estar con Levi, la persona que completaba su corazón, quien desinteresantemente la había auxiliado en el tratamiento de su madre, comprando medicinas, pagando tratamientos y médicos y enfermeras a domicilio; además, era de quien se había enamorado y se había convertido deliberadamente en su universo.

Era una locura, y quizá se estaba apresurando. Pero evocando una frase que había hace tiempo: "Dile que sí, aunque te estés muriendo de miedo, porque de todas formas te vas a arrepentir si le contestas que no", decidió aceptar el reto.

—De acuerdo —asintió con una radiante sonrisa que recordaría hasta el día de su muerte—. Me largo contigo, a Mitras, a Trost, a donde quieras; al mismísimo infierno si me lo pides.

Levi la envolvió en sus brazos sintiendo su piel desnuda y sudorosa, comprendiendo que sostenía lo más valioso que tenía hasta el momento, porque, quien sabe, a pesar de sus movimientos nada le impedía querer formar su propia familia.

Quizá eran sueños demasiado puros para alguien de su calumnia, y como ya era imposible renunciar, optó por ajustarse a su papel. No estaba solo de todas formas, tenía aliados poderosos, y juntos lucharían por mantener el imperio vivo.

Levi sabía que su buena vida tenía un precio, los lujos, el dinero, el poder. Tal vez era un egoísta al involucrarla, pero quería sobrevivir al máximo junto a su Mikasa, convertirá en su esposa, llegar a más, volar mucho más alto.

Después de todo, ahora eran ellos dos juntos contra el pútrido y cruel mundo.

**Author's Note:**

> No sé usar ao3 xDDD publico esto para hacer una prueba jajaja, quizá suba mis otros fics, adiós.


End file.
